Bubbly Perry
by Pollie T
Summary: Bubbles may be the cute & happy one, but all the boys keep breaking her heart, with her BFF Boomer to pick up the pieces each time. So who comes to the rescue? Brat! She and with the help of Katy Perry's music videos, just might be able to steer Bubbles in the right direction. Sequel to BLOSSOM IS A 4 LETTER WORD: P ! N K. PLEASE READ THE A/N IN FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE READING STORY!
1. I'm baaaaaaack

**yo so to all my returning fans of this trilogy you can skip this bc you know what's up so go ahead and enjoy. TO ANYONE ELSE:**

 **A) This is part 2 of a random af trilogy. This...this will be weird (er) if you haven't read the first one Blossom is a 4 letter word: P I N K so if you're interested, go do that. **

**B) IF ANY OF YOU ARE FANS OF BLUE: A DRAMA AND HAVE ONLY READ THAT STORY FROM ME YA'LL NEED TO TURN THE F AROUND. This story? Probably not for you. The styles are V-E-R-Y different. I wrote the first part of this series (see above) when I was 12 or 13 and weird and random and not the best writer tbh. Blue A Drama is much high quality imo, while this is just for laughs. Immature laughs. This story is me trying to mimic my own writing style from 5+ years ago (middle school times eek) so yes. I mean, if you like both stories than cool but this story has much shorter chapters, at times OOC ...characters, and is just much more weird. so...yeah.**

 **Ok then you're ready? Cool. R &r my dudes.**

* * *

 **BUBBLES'S POV**

"But I don't understand Derek! Why do you want to break up?" I cried.

"I'm sorry Bubbles, I'm just...not into you like that anymore," He sighed over the phone. "Besides, it's only been a month."

I held my breath and tried to reply without having my voice cracking, "There's someone else, isn't there?" The silence on the other line made me tear up. "I'll take that as a yes. Bye Derek!" I almost threw my phone as I mentally added Derek to the ever-growing list of boys who dumped me: Mike, Jake, Gabe, Jeff, Danny, and now, Derek. Can't I like someone who doesn't want to take advantage of me?

I don't want to end up like Taylor Swift!

I hung up and did the first thing I could think: text my best friend for comfort.

 **Bubs: U were right! :'(**

 **Boomie: He brok up wit u, didn't he?**

 **Bubs: *sobs* yes...**

 **Boomie: y?**

 **Bubs: same reasons as the others? Is it my fault?**

 **Boomie: no bubs. u r right to w8.**

 **Bubs: i know, but they i guess dont agree...**

 **Boomie: B.U.B.S. stop. u r better than them.**

 **Boomie: trust me fam**

 **Bubs: ok :) thx**

 **Boomie: always**

 **Bubs: love u bff**

 **Boomie: me 2 fam**

The tears stopped falling. Boomie always knew how to make me smile. Why can't more guys be like Boomer?

/ _CRASH_ /

I heard a loud noise coming from Blossom's room? Wait, Blossom's not here right now...neither is BC. "Who's there?" I put the phone in my pocket and raced over to Blossom's room when I felt my eyes pop.

"~I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" She sang.

* * *

 **NARRATOR'S POV**

It has been a little over one year since the mirror in Blossom's had last been used by Berserk to transport Blossom and her sisters to Viletown. After much comedic drama, Blossom learned to loosen up and started to go out with Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys. Buttercup and Butch tried becoming a thing, but even now, the two are too stubborn to admit their feelings and officially go out. Finally, Boomer became normal again after getting rid of Clinton, and became Bubbles's best friend. They've been best fiends for almost a year now, and he's been beside her through every heartbreak. And now, the portal has been opened again, but Berserk was not the one standing there.

Bubbles's eyes widened at quite the sight. Not only did Brat just magically appear in the room, but she was also wearing a long dress.

A L-O-N-G dress.

"Brat?" Bubbles's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed nice?" Bubbles meant, why are you wearing such a long dress when I've only ever seen you wear things that end above your knee?

But of course, that was not what Brat heard. "Well that's fucking rude of you Bubbles. Sheesh, and I thought you were the nice one." Brat smoothed out her dark cerulean dress and walked around Blossom's room, ignoring Bubbles's gaping mouth. "Good god this girl's obsessed pink..."

"Brat?"

"Pink, pink, pink..."

"Brat?"

"This room physically hurts me. This physically hurts my eyes."

"Brat!" Bubbles yelled.

"Calm down no reason to yell Bubbly." Brat shrugged.

Bubbles sighed. "Just answer my questions."

Brat thought for a moment before walking back to her Townsville counterpart. "This dress is for my anniversary with Bash. It's been a year today, so he wants to take me out somewhere fancy so I have to a wear long dress. I mean, part of me wants to slash this stupid long skirt in half but I guess I can tolerate it one night for Bash."

Bubbles face fell. "One whole year huh?" The sad girl took a seat on Blossom's bed. "Wish I knew what that felt like..."

Brat sat beside her. "Remember what my sister did for Blossom last year?"

Bubbles smiled, stood up and walked towards the mirror, remembering all the crazy events. "Yeah, how can I forget?"

Brat stood up behind her and whispered. "I want to help you."

"Huh?" Quickly, Brat turned Bubbles and shoved her into the shining portal. "AHH WAIT!"

"YOU'LL THANK ME LATER!" Brat called behind her, ready to jump in.

* * *

 **To quote Brat...**

 **"~I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack." ^.^**

 **~Pollie T.**


	2. I choose you

**Sorry this took forever to update. But HERE'S WHY! I'm in my senior year of high school...so college apps plus I'm taking 5 AP classes and sports and an extra class afterschool that doesn't end until 5:30. So do I have a lot on my plate. Yes, yes I do.**

 **Butch: Don't forget that other story you have that EVERYONE FUCKING ELSE GETS TO BE IN EXCEPT ME! : (**

 **Me: Dude chill, what are you talking about?**

 **Bubbles: I think he means Blue: A Drama**

 **Me: OH RIGHT yeah. Readers, as much as I like writing random weird things in this series, I do have to give my writing priority to B.A.D. because, let's face it, it's more popular.**

 **Brat: You're still going to write this one though right? Cuz I come out here a lot.**

 **Me: Totes fam don't worry about it. I gots the WHOLE thing planned.**

 **Brat: Really?**

 **Me:Well, not the *whole* thing but I have a lot.**

 **PPNKG: . . .**

 **Me: anyways, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CONCEPT ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **-NARRATOR'S POV-**_

"OOF" Bubbles squeaked, landing atop of a mess of dark pink balls of yarn with various wooden knitting needles poking out to stab her. "~ouchies.."

Just as Bubbles tried lifting herself off the yarns and needles, Brat came out through the portal and fell on top of Bubbles, pushing her back down into the pit. "OUCHIE!"

"Sorry about the mess, Berserk's picked up knitting for some reason and well, yeah this is the result of it." Brat explained, standing up and smoothing out her dress again before heading towards the door. "Come on let's go to my room to talk."

Meanwhile, Bubbles was still dazed and trying to stand without poking herself too much. "Sure, ok. Um Brat?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly *trips a little* do you plan on doing with me here?" Bubbles asked, trying to catch up. Brat caught her just as she was about to fall again.

"Don't worry," Brat smirked, unnerving little Bubbles. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

 _ **-BUBBLES'S POV-**_

"Ok Bubblita." Brat said, (gently) shoving me down on her bed. "I think you know how this works, right?"

"Um, what exactly?" I tilted my head. Is she talking about what happened last year?

"BRAT! WHAT THE FLOOPS HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!?" That sounds like…

"YOUR OBSESSION WITH PINK, THAT'S WHAT!" Brat screamed back.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME I AM YOUR FAVORITE SISTER DAMMIT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I BUY YOU BUBBLEGUM COTTON CANDY!"

Brat stopped for a moment. "That is true…"

In that moment, Berserk flew into the room, making Brat roll her eyes. "HIYA BUBBLES!"

Brat groaned and to bring the focus back to what she was talking about. "Look B," she started, walking around her room, and also tripping a little because of the long skirt. "It's simple. Remember when Berserk got Blossom to act in those P!NK videos so Blossom could be less uptight?"

"Wait, wasn't the point of all that to get Brick and Blossom together?" I asked.

"Yeah I thought that too." Berserk said, sitting next to me and giving Brat a confused look.

"Can you leave?" Brat narrowed her eyes.

Berserk fluttered her eyes. "I will, in about 20 minutes. Blake's taking me out later. Until then I wanted to hang with my fam."

"Oy."

My face lowered. I know I don't _need_ a boyfriend, but it sure is nice to have someone special like they do. "God does everyone but me have a boyfriend?" I muttered.

"Right there!" Brat yelled, giving me a little heart attack. "That's the problem we're trying to fix. We are going to make you less dependant on guys for happiness."

Berserk then jumped in. "OOOOOH YEAH THAT SOUNDS GOOD LET'S DO THAT!"

I felt a little insulted by them. "I do not need a guy to be happy~"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about anything Bubblios." Brat smiled, looking over at her crazier sister. They both got a wicked look in their eyes. "Oh yeah, you are going to learn to have as much fun as we did when we were single." Brat continued.

Woah there. "I don't know about that Brat. Besides, when did you ever learn about my boy troubles?"

Brat shrugged. "Found out 'cuz Berserk still stalks you guys and won't shut up about your problems."

"It's called people watching, stupid." Berserk snapped back. "And I do too shut up about people's problems!"

"Not the point." Brat dismissed. "Bubbles, you are my friend and I want to help you. Let me do that. Stick around."

I sighed. I guess it wouldn't hurt? Blossom did enjoy spending so much time with the Punks last year. "Okay, but only if you don't force me to do something too crazy."

Brat squealed, a rare sound. "Yes! OMG you are going to love what I have planned. I'll call your sisters to let them know you're here."

 _*SWOOSHING NOISES HEARD FROM AFAR*_

"BLAKE'S COMING! :D" Berserk flew out of Brat's roof, making a small crater in the corner.

"WTF BERSERK I DON'T MAKE HOLES IN YOUR ROOM!" Brat yelled after her. She checked herself in the mirror, she still looked really nice. "Hmm, props to this dress because it hasn't even gotten dirty."

"Brat, what do I do now?" I asked.

Brat opened her mouth to say something when her phone lit up. She opened it up to see a text and started smiling, must be Bash. Brat texted something back before putting her phone away and looking up at me. "Listen, Bubbles. Bash will be here in a few minutes. I don't know when I'm going to be back, so feel free to chill here."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Close." Brat clicked a button by her bed to reveal the door to a huge walk-in closet. It looked like a mini-mall in there. "Here's some of my clothes you can borrow, until we can go shopping later on."

My smile grew wider. "We're going shopping?"

"Of course," Brat said. "I want you to change, but I can't have you walking around dressed like me. Buttercup would kill me first."

I giggled, thinking of Buttercup freaking out at me dressed like Brat. "Yeah, I guess she would get a little mad."

"Anyways, before you go to bed, I want you to choose an artist to imitate, like Blossom did with P!NK."

"Okay," I nodded. Brat blew me a kiss and headed down. Moments later I heard a car drive away. How long had Bash been there? Hmm….

 ***TIME SKIP***

I laid down on Brat's bed, looking up at the bright stars. Literally, because the hole Berserk made earlier gave a really nice view of the sky. Did make the room a little chilly though.

"Oh I almost forgot," I said to myself, climbing out of bed. I combed through the CDs until I found one I liked. _Hmm_ I thought, looking closely at the album. _I think this might work._

Yes, I choose this one.

* * *

 **review! ^.^**

 **~Pollie T.**


	3. The Very First Morning

**Haha yes this story is back. Felt bad for not updating because I don't want to abandon it. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _ **-Bubbles's POV-**_

I woke up on Brat's bed, pleasantly surprised that Brat hadn't kicked me out of it. Sure the Punks were a lot nicer now, especially to my sisters and I (relatively), but when it came to sleep? And sharing their beds?

Well that's just where they draw the line.

"Huh," I yawned sleepily. "Guess I could make some breakfast…" Stretching my arms, I headed downstairs in some borrowed pjs. There seemed to be no one else in the house. _What time is it?_ I searched for my phone and realized I probably left it in my room. So I peeked around the kitchen, and checked the oven clock, **7:32AM.** _Hmm..it's still pretty early. Maybe that's why no one's really awake yet?_ Shrugging it off, I started making pancakes. Funny, I couldn't hear any of the other Punks from here.

In that moment, I heard a light squeaking coming from the doorway, followed by a huge THUD.

"Ow!" A voice whispered-yelled. "Dammit Berserk are you so hungover you can't fucking hold yourself up without crashing into me?" Sounded like Brat.

"Relax, Brute can't hear shit when she's knocked out," another voice slurred.

Scoffing. "Whatever just shut up it's still early. _Stop running into me._ "

"Sorry just sore," the other voice, probably Berserk, snickered. "Can't walk straight, shit."

"Ew, okay, that's TMI."

"Whatever you're just jealous little sis." Another loud thud. "OW!"

"Walk yourself then you trainwreck," Brat huffed, her voice getting louder as she got closer to the kitchen. "Oh! Hey Bubbles!" Brat smiled at me. "What'cha making?"

"Brat! Keep it down! My head~" Berserk complained from the floor. She hadn't gotten up yet it seemed.

"Umm...is she okay?" I asked.

Brat rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah she's fine. She'll get over it. Is there anything to eat?" Brat muttered, pulling a chair up and placing an arm over her own head.

I giggled at her, "Yeah I made blueberry pancakes."

Brat smirked, "Ugh yes my favorite."

I raised an eyebrow. "I had a feeling they would be," I said while passing plate of pancakes to her.

She took a bite before moaning. "Oh god," she muttered with a stuffed mouth. "So glad you're here right now. Both my sisters are passed out and I can't cook for shit and this? I so need this right now."

Her frankness made me chuckle. "You look like you had a good night," I told her.

Brat smirked, "I guess you could say that. Oh, thanks" she whispered as I handed her a coffee. "What'd you do?"

"Well," I started, taking a seat in front of her and taking a bite of my own pancakes. "I think I have someone in mind for our little project."

Brat smirked, "Oh? You chose an artist then?" I nodded and was about to tell her before she waved her hands in my face."Wait, no. Please don't tell me you chose like, Taylor Swift or something."

"What? No!" I sputtered. Brat dropped her fork to cover hear ears from the noise and gave me a pointed look. "Sorry, but no."

"Avril Lavigne? Would be pretty badass for you." Brat got a wicked look in her eye, "You SHOULD cover her."

"I thought I got to choose?"

Brat rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you owe me." (?) "So, who'd you choose finally?"

"I'd like to do Katy Perry." I giggled.

"Who wouldn't?" Berserk called out from the couch.

My cheeks turned pink, "No wait that's not what I-"

"Wait are you talking old Katy Perry or new weird Katy Perry?" Brat asked out loud.

Berserk sat up with a groan, "I mean definitely old Katy. New Katy, hmmmmmmmmmmm well I mean if you-"

"I wasn't TALKING to you, ugh!" Brat said looking up to the ceiling. "Weren't you like, passed out or something? Go back to that."

"Shit, why you mad though?" Berserk replied, getting comfortable on the couch again. _Times like this I wonder where their own version of the Professor is?_

Brat focused on her attention on me again, "So, BUBBLES, when you mean you want to cover Katy Perry you mean the older songs or the newer songs? Because let me tell you right now that there is a h-u-g-e difference between the two."

I shrugged, "Haven't really heard her newer stuff, so I guess some of the older ones."

Brat nodded, "Agreed, I mean I want you to be chillaxed and having fun, not...eating people pies and shit."

"Um...what?"

Brat shushed me, "Nope. Don't even ask. Trust me you don't want to know."

…

…

…

"...I still think you should've done Avril Lavigne."

I popped a blueberry in mouth, "Well maybe we'll do a little bit of her too."

"Hell yeah same," Berserk snickered from the couch. "Self high-five," she said, raising one palm and high-fiving herself.

Brat pinched the bridge of her nose, "I need new sisters."

"Speaking of," I said, knitting my brows in confusion. "Where's Brute?"

* * *

 _ **-NARRATOR'S POV-**_

 ***MEANWHILE AT VILETOWN CENTRAL PARK***

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Breaker laughed as he threw himself into a pile of leaves with butterflies (regular ones) fluttering about. "C'MON ON IN LAMB!" he hollered at the dark figure trudging behind him. "The water is F-I-N-E."

A very exhausted Brute threw daggers at the boy, who simply ignored the glare and chose to roll down a large hill. Instead of her usual getup, Brute was sporting black pajama short and a black tee. She hid underneath a dark green umbrella which shielded her from the sun. A frown stained her face and bags hung low under her sunken eyes. "It's a pile of _leaves_ Breaker, and it's also too early for this shit," she griped, too tired to even be angry (or as angry as she would be). Breaker, rather than be deterred by his girlfriend's grumpy behavior, flew to her side and gave her a tiny yellow flower and a peck on the cheek before returning to the top of the hill.

Breaker laid down at the peak and pushed himself down saying to Brute, "HAPPY ANNIVERSA-RYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~"

Brute sighed. She was a badass night freak doomed to a love for the world's happiest morning person.


	4. Bubbles is still breathing

**Yes, I bring more. MOoORE. PS i totally cringed while writing some of this, ya'll better cringe while reading, or else it's just not the same.**

* * *

 _ **-Brat's** **POV-**_

"FRICK BERSERK CAN YOU MOVE?!" I yelled, shoving her away.

"Whatcha meaaaaaaaaaaaan?" Berserk griped. "You got to do it last time like ALL the time. Why can't I do it?"

Bubbles looked at us both through the mirror. "Because," I said, flicking some hair out of my face, "I'm the stylist here. Obviously."

"Didn't you chop off half of Blossom's hair last time though?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubblita's right. Maybe I should do her hair," she stated, reaching for the blow dryer.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "Who cares? It grew back the next day didn't it? Besides what do you know about hair styling Berserk? You have almost as many out of place ribbons as you do split ends."

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH GOT 'EM!" Buttercup laughed, high-fiving Breaker. She'd arrived some twenty minutes ago, just before Brute and Breaker came back from wherever they were. Instead of hanging out any longer, Brute immediately went up to her room to sleep and threatened to disembowel anyone who tried waking her up. We figured, maybe she's tired.

Berserk narrowed her eyes at the pair of greens beside me, "At least I HAVE hair."

Breaker chuckled, "Peanut-Buttercup and I have hair, look!" He grabbed Buttercup by the collar of her shirt and flew her over to Berserk, shoving both her head and his in Berserk face. "Ya' seeeeeeee?"

I got back to fixing Bubbles's hair and makeup while Berserk was still distracted, Buttercup trying to rip both her and Breaker from her head,"How you feeling Bubbs?"

She shrugged, "A little nervous, but I guess just because you still haven't told me what song I'm performing today, or where or with who."

I smirked, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

 _ **-BUBBLES's POV-**_

It was raining today, not very hard, which actually made Brat pretty happy. Perfect weather for the song, she told me. I stood outside an old cinema, hair in low pigtails, already getting a little wet from the occasional stray raindrop. Brat gave me an denim skirt, dark blue leggins and a matching cardigan. This outfit was similar to the one I wore on my first date with my newest ex. We had gone to see a movie together. My hand gripped the handle of the umbrella tighter.

Everyone else huddled underneath a nearby tarp on the back of a truck waiting for their part in the video, cameras ready to roll. My sisters, the Ruffs, the Punks, and Rights. The gang's all there, just like last time. I don't know why exactly we had to be filming this but the Punks insisted so I just went along with it. Brat from underneath a tarp called out to me with a megaphone, "YO BUBBS YOU READY?"

Berserk narrowed her eyes, "Isn't that my megaphone?"

Brat blinked at her sister and then ignored her. "AND ACTION!" She spoke out. ( **a/n italics is music video, italics-bold is singing)**

 _Bubbles begins walking solemnly down the busy street, moving past each person one by one._ _ **I leave the gas on, walk the alleys in the dark.**_ _She passes a suspicious alley, looks at briefly, continues walking._ _ **Sleep with candles burning, I leave the door unlocked.**_ _Blake leaves apartment next to Bubbles, does not bother to close door._ _ **I'm weaving a rope and running all the red lights**_ _shot of Buttercup driving very quickly, her car's motor roaring as she passes another red light. Bubbles's hair moves a little, she keeps walking, gaze falling and rising._ _ **Did I get your attention? 'Cause I'm sending all the signs that the clock is ticking,**_ _cut to Bash standing atop a building next to Bubbles, leaning over the edge._ _ **And I'll be giving my two weeks.**_ _Bubbles closes her umbrella, begins to drag it behind her as the rain continues falling._

 _ **Pick your favorite shade of black,**_ _Bubbles now lets go of the umbrella, it falls._ _ **You'd best prepare a speech**_ _, Blossom and Blake hold hands and walk past Bubbles, she looks back at them._ _ **Say something funny, say something sweet.**_ _The Red slow down their stroll._ _ **But don't say that you loved me,**_ _Blossom lets go, and floats off. Bubbles tears her gaze from them. Begins to walk with more purpose, runs a hand through her hair to clear it from her face._

 _ **I'm still breathiiiiiiiing,**_

 _ **But we've been dead for awhile,**_ _Bubbles lowers her head a bit again._

 _ **This sickness has no cure, we're going down for sure.**_

 _ **Already lost our grip**_

 _ **Best abandon ship**_ _Pauses, continues to walk slowly once more._

 _Bubbles tucks a strand of hair behind her ear,_ _ **Maybe I was too pale, maybe I was too fat**_ _She crosses her arms._

 _ **Maybe you had better,**_

 _ **Better luck in the sack.**_ _Bubbles says this with a pained expression on her face, wiping either a raindrop or a tear from her face._

 _ **Just trying to be patient,**_

 _ **Maybe I swore in us too much**_

 _ **But I swore you didn't care**_ _, Bubbles's' voice begins to break._

 _ **'Cause we were in love**_

 _Berserk is seen from a window, writing a letter with tears in her eyes._ _ **So as I write this letter, and shed my last tear.**_

 _Bubbles watches an extra ride past her on a bike, she continues walking now with her hands clasped behind her._

 _ **It's all for the better that we end this here.**_

 _Bubbles watches some children giggle and run past her._ _ **Let's close this chapter**_

 _ **Say one last prayer**_ _Bubbles continues singing with her head hanging low, making it impossible to see her eyes. Suddenly, she raises her head gracefully._

 _ **But don't say that you loved me.**_

 _Bubbles wipes the final tears from her face, and flies up to the skies, a ray of sunlight shining only on her through the grey clouds._

 _ **I'm still breathing**_

 _ **But we've been**_

 _ **Dead for awhile…**_

 _Bubbles begins to carefully under her pigtails._

 _ **This sickness has no cure, we're going down for sure**_

 _ **Oh we've been diagnosed**_ _Bubbles's hair is now loose_ _**So let's give up the ghost**_ _. She floats back down to the top of a hill in the nearby park._

 _ **I'm still breathing~**_

 _Bubbles lands on the hill, continues to sing to the heavens,_ _ **Though we've been dead for awhile.**_

 _ **This sickness has no cure. We're going down for sure.**_

 _ **Already lost a grip, best abandon ship.**_ _She sits on a patch of grass and looks at the view, a tiny smile forming._

* * *

 _ **-BOOMER'S POV-**_

"CUT!" Brat shouted through the megaphone, tears forming in her eyes. "Bubbles that was great!" She told her as Bubbles flew back to us. We all gathered under the tarp. "You did everything I said and it worked! My directing was so spot on," Brat praised herself, flicking a tear from her eye. Bubbles giggled at her reaction.

Bash came up beside her. "What she means is, nice job," he said with a flat expression on his face. Man that guy's not very emotional…

Bubbles smiled, "I know. And thank you for making me go through that. I, I needed it."

Brat ruffled Bubbles's hair, "I know, and you're welcome."

"So party time or what?" Butch said. We stared at him. "C'mon! The parties were like the best part from last year!"

Before anyone could get a word in, Berserk spoke up, "FROOCKETY FRICK-FRACK YOU RIGHT MY MAN!" And with that she pulled up a cannon and screamed "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The canon exploded and confetti blew out everywhere, even a cake was instantly made.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

Berserk wiggled her eyebrows, "I stole it." Blake raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. "What?" Berserk pouted. "It's not like we can't use it, saves SO much time. C'MON IT'S PARTY TIME!"

No one asked any more questions. Brat blasted some music from her car and everyone just started to mingle. Bubbles laughed at it all, and took a cupcake from the cannon. Seeing her cheer up brought a smile to my face. I went to go join them. Random timing or not, we all needed a little party to de-stress.

* * *

 _ **-Brute's POV-**_

*Still Asleep, and having a niiiiiiice dream look here's a preview*

ZAP! ZAP! "YES! DEFEATED ONCE MORE!" I clenched my bloody fist.

"Look Lamb," Breaker called to me, blood smothering his face with a groan. "More of them." He pointed at the hordes of half-formed monsters and zombies approaching us from the other end of the apocalyptic ruins of the town. He crushed a skull with his bare hands, oh and he was shirtless. Yeahhhhh…..

I smirked, "Guess we'll just have to keep going then!" We both yelled and flew to our opponents, soon to be spots on the ground.

* * *

 **Will try to update this often, since it is a short-write, but I'm going to focus on Blue: A Drama. Already have the next chapter for that one in the works BTW for anyone who cares. R &r!**

 **~Pollie T.**


End file.
